Facepaint
by Capricious-Cer
Summary: A Grand Highblood 3 Summoner fic. General romance and smut. Grand Highblood has a special subjuggulator's gift for his mate Rufio.


It was warm in the subjuggulator's tent. It was warm, and familiar, and the touches were surprisingly slow and tender. Rufio felt a bit unnerved by the highblood's gentleness. He was used to playful growls and the sting of claws and teeth on his back and shoulders. This sudden change in their routinal demeanors left him awkward and unsure.

The indigo blood found his uncertainty endlessly amusing. He chuckled as he cupped his palm against Rufio's cheek and the brown blood flinched. Every muscle in the smaller lowblood's body was tense and ready for an attack. The highblood laughed, a deep rumbling sound that made Rufio's skin tingle pleasantly all over his body, and pulled the brown blood closer to him. "I've got something to give you..." he whispered, letting his tongue rasp against the shell of the smaller male's long pointed ear.

Rufio shivered and struggled to remain alert. Grand Highblood's idea of a gift was often strange and unpleasant, and he wanted to be ready for any kind of the larger male's 'jokes'. "Oh really? And what is it?" Rufio asked with a cunning smirk. He leaned over the highblood and ran his claws in pin pricks down his chest, drawing a flush of purple to the surface of the taught grey planes.

Grand Highblood chuckled and pushed Rufio's hands back away from his body. "There will be plenty of time for that later…This is a serious occasion. One I don't plan on taking lightly…"

Rufio frowned slightly. For a subjuggulator to say 'be serious' was not only unheard of, but concerning. "Grand Highblood?" he started to question.

"Makarin…" the indigo blood whispered into his ear.

"What?" Rufio cocked his head to the side at the unfamiliar word.

"It is my name. Call me by it. It is a gift for you. Only you may speak it without fear," Makarin murmured gently, caressing the side of Rufio's jaw.

Rufio was surprised. It was the first time his mate had even mentioned having a name other than his title. "Why is it only now that I can know and speak your name?" he asked, staring deeply into the painted features of the highblood.

Makarin was busying himself with several small jars he had placed near him. He sat up letting Rufio slide down into the basket of his crossed legs. "Call me by my name, Rufio." He rumbled, caressing the brown blood's jaw line and cheek.

Rufio shivered involuntarily at the tender touches and stared up at Grand Highblood, shocked at how almost loving the larger male's expression was. "Makarin…"

The jars held paint. Paint in deep black and startling white. It was smooth under Makarin's steady fingers as he moved them over the sharp features of the Summoner's face in arcs and swirls. As he painted he hummed softly. Rufio's ears flicked back and forth with the whimsical tune, causing Grand Highblood to chuckle.

It was a strangely intimate ceremony. Rufio stared into the eyes of the indigo blood and immediately understood. This wasn't a silly game, or a trifle. By having his face painted by a Subjuggulator, he was bonding with him in a way more intimate than just the lusty melding of flesh as they had done before. He smiled softly up at his matesprit as the last stroke under his eye was completed. "I don't think I've ever seen you look this tender..." he whispered softly.

Grand High Blood leaned forward and kissed Rufio's painted mouth softly, his fangs pressing harmlessly against the flesh of the brown blood's lips. "Now everyone can see it. Highbloods and Lowbloods will know that to harm you would be to invoke my wrath."

Rufio smiled gently, returning the kiss. "Makarin…"

Their bodies shifted against each other, Makarin gathered Rufio into his arms and moved him to the pallet of skins that served as his bed. Their teeth clacked loudly as things immediately grew heated. This was what Rufio was used too. He groaned loudly as Makarin's claws scraped against his sides and the highblood's fangs teased the flesh of his neck.

There was a bit of a scuffle as both males tried to undress the other without breaking contact but, when both were bare before the other's gaze, they fell back into a practiced rhythm. Makarin ran his long rasped tongue down Rufio's stomach and between his thighs. The brown blood moaned softly and buried his long clawed hands in the subjuggulator's thick mane at the base of his curving horns. The indigo blood let out a deep rumbling purr of satisfaction as Rufio rubbed roughly at the sensitive flesh at the base of his horns, and began to rub his thumb at the brown blood's tight opening.

"A-Ah….Makarin…be gentle…watch the claw…" Rufio moaned and hissed through clenched fangs.

Makarin chuckled and moved his other hand to fondle the brown blood's stiffening bulge, causing all words on Rufio's lips to melt away into incoherent moans and grunts. Working with both hands to simultaneously loosen and excite the lowblood, Makarin made quick work of preparing his lover for mating. He moved closer, removing his fingers from Rufio's body and capturing his lips with his own.

Rufio responded eagerly to the attentions. He was impatient with Makarin's pace. The larger troll was moving far too slow for his taste and he pulled on his hips to show he wanted more. Makarin laughed softly and rubbed their hips together, but offered nothing else.

The brown blood growled in frustration and reached between them. He grabbed the highblood's bulge and moved it into position before quickly pushing his hips downward. He hissed in pleasure as his flesh stretched to accommodate the larger troll's girth and his muscles tightened, causing Grand Highblood to growl loudly.

"Imp…" Makarin panted through shuddering gasps of pleasure as his bulge was rhythmically squeezed by Rufio's body.

Rufio chuckled, his voice husky with excitement. "Shut up and fuck me you old bleat beast…"

The pair wasted no further time as they moved together on the floor of the tent. Their movements frantic and their passions intense, it was hard to tell where one body faded into the next. Claws scraped flesh and teeth bit into lips. Breath came in harsh shuddering gasps and sweat beaded on skin before soaking into the pallet. Climaxes spiked and both males groaned as they rode the steep waves in each other's arms.

Makarin slumped against his mate, hips still rolling lazily into him, and grinned against his sweat dampened neck. Rufio ran his hand over his face and chuckled as he stared at the smears of black and white paint that dappled both of their shoulders and arms.

"Makarin…" he mumbled drowsily as rested his forehead against the hollow of the indigo blood's neck and shoulder. The Highblood grunted in reply. Rufio chuckled and kissed the skin of his mate's neck. "Makarin…"

The highblood propped himself up on his elbows to look his mate in the face. "Hmm?"

Rufio chuckled and kissed and bit the highblood's mouth. "Makarin…Makarin…" he mumbled gently and coaxingly. "Makarin…" Grand Highblood smiled widely and ran his thumb through the smeared face paint on Rufio's cheek, retracing his features as the Summoner whispered his name over and over sweetly. "Makarin, Makarin…"


End file.
